Electronic diaries in the prior art allow users to exploit the geo-location capabilities of their wireless phones to create a more compelling experience. The “check-in” feature provided by such electronic diaries is one example. This check-in feature allows a user to create an entry on his timeline-based, electronic diary with an indication that he is currently at an establishment of interest (e.g., a restaurant, a stadium, a supermarket, etc.). Once the user has updated his electronic diary with this indication, the user's friends, family members, co-workers, etc., can view the entry and post comments on the electronic diary about the establishment.
This check-in feature is advantageous because it allows a user to share information with other people that might be interested in his current geo-location. Conversely, this feature also allows the user who created the diary entry to receive information from other people about his current geo-location. Although there are many advantages in electronic diaries in the prior art, there are equally as many deficiencies or improvements that can be made to increase a user's experience.
As one example, electronic diaries in the prior art require a user and his phone to be physically at or near a location-of-interest to update the presence information on his electronic diary. As another example, electronic diaries in the prior art do not use the presence information of a user's electronic diary, in conjunction with the geo-location capabilities of his phone, to provide additional services, such as reminders.